Wish
by star7k
Summary: you never notice that one person in your life could make a huge difference if they were never there. Skipper didn't realize this untill it was too late...yeah i suck at summaries you should still read this though. fourth in the series back by popular demand jk
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own PoM...probably a good thing that i don't it would get very violent lolz.**

Skipper took his brake up with Marlene really hard. First of all he stopped waking the team up at five in the morning, which none of them had a problem with that, and he stopped hitting them. He stopped hit Private before because well you know watching your own son get attacked by your crazy ex best friend kind changes you but he stopped hitting Kowalski anytime his invention went up in flames (literally) or when Manfredi swore in front of Private (which he does a lot) or when Rico blew one of Kowalski's inventions. He never hit a girl so Heather was safe but it was still weird with him not slapping them. Even when that hippie came to the zoo he didn't make a plan to attack him. Skipper even didn't complain when Private and Heather made-out while watching the Lunicorns. It just didn't seem right after Skipper and Marlene broke up. That and no one knew why or how it happened. It's just like Denmark all over again. Skipper was looking out the window of the H.Q. he didn't expect to see anything because there was only water but he just felt like he needed to look out the window. Everyone in the H.Q. was happy except for Skipper. Or at least that's how Skipper saw it. In reality Manfredi Kowalski Rico Heather and Private were all worried about the leader. After a while everyone but Heather and Skipper left the H.Q. Heather sat next to Skipper at the table.

"don't you start too" Skipper said known that she was going to say something about moving on and finding the perfect girl or maybe it just wasn't meant to be but Heather didn't say anything like that she just placed a smooth stone on the table. "what's that" Skipper asked.

"it's a wishing stone" Heather said with a smile. "all you have to do is break the stone and your wish will come true" Skipper smiled. He really couldn't be mad at Heather for very long mostly because she reminded him so much of Emily. Skipper took the stone in his flipper and looked at it. Engraved on the side of the stone was one word 'wish' Even though Skipper didn't believe in wishes or luck or stuff like that he kept the stone anyways. He really didn't feel like hurting Heather's feelings.

"Just break the stone and what you wish will come true" Skipper repeated. "how does that work?"

"well the stone has magic in it and when you break the stone the magic is released and finds your wish" she said smiling. Everyone knew that Skipper didn't believe in that stuff, even Heather knew. But pretending that he was interested made her happy.

"I'm going to see where my husband is" Heather said. When she left Skipper was the only one in the H.Q. He thought about what Heather said. All he had to do was break the stone and his wish would come true. Skipper could wish for anything without any cost. He could wish for Marlene's love back. Only Skipper wouldn't want a forced relationship between them. That would be too easy and easy is boring. Skipper needed action (as we all know). So Skipper did the reasonable thing and didn't wish for Marlene to be madly in love with him again. He was going to save his wish for something important. Just not sure what yet. But it really didn't matter because it's not like magic is really real right?

**Hey Guys,**

**So you're probably wondering: what is Skipper going to wish for that will change his life? Well I'm going to tell you…FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. OOOOH you got trolled. So now you guys are wondering if I drank a ton of sweet tea before writing this…yes yes I did. But hey let me know what you think and I'll update the next chapter after the sugar is out of my system lolz.**

**Á tout á l'heure **

**~STAR7K~**


	2. Chapter 2

In the H.Q. Heather and Private were watching TV while Kowalski was inventing something, Manfredi and Rico were watching youtube and Skipper was daydreaming about Marlene. He could deny it all he wanted but everyone knew Skipper was still in love with Marlene. It was quiet and the silence was getting to everyone. But it's okay because leave it to Manfredi to ruin the moment.

"hello once again audience" Manfredi said.

"my name is pew diepie" Rico interrupted.

"when we left off the animals at the zoo were attacking"

"stupid barrels" Manfredi and Rico started laughing.

"but seriously Toby Turner is better" Manfredi said.

"naw uh PewDiePie is"

"PewDiePie swears like none other"

"so do you. And seriously who the heck is Stephen"

"well who the heck is Stephano?"

"Stephano is the gold statue"

"Stephen is the imaginary editor"

"oh…that's kind of funny" Manfredi and Rico glared at each other for a moment.

"and so the youtuber war enters our own H.Q." Manfredi said. Manfredi got up and left the H.Q. normally Skipper would complain about needing permission to leave and blah blah blah but Skipper didn't even look up at him.

"Want to hear a joke" Heather said breaking the silence.

"sure" Rico said.

"how many pancakes are on the ceiling" Skipper looked at her. "purple because aliens don't wear hats"

Kowalski came out of his lab. "purple is not a number" he said. Heather looked at Private for back up.

"I'm going to talk to Marlene" Skipper said. He left the H.Q. on his way to way to Marlene's he saw Manfredi….walking to the same place. Skipper followed Manfredi but didn't leave any indication that he was. When Manfredi was in Marlene's cave Skipper was outside the door listening.

"this has gone too far Marlene we have to tell him" Manfredi said.

"I know but just yet I don't want him to hurt anymore than he is" she told him. Were they talking about Skipper? Was Marlene dating Manfredi behind Skipper's back?

"if you don't tell him I will" Manfredi warned.

"no, no I'll tell him…when the time is right" Marlene said.

"no Marlene you don't understand. Skipper needs to know now!" It was quiet for a moment like an awkward stare down. "Marlene you don't want him to get hurt but he's hurting even more now when he doesn't know"

"you're right Manfredi you always are" Marlene said. Skipper started to walk in the cave. When Marlene saw him she pushed Manfredi up against the wall and kissed him. Skippers jaw dropped.

"what was that for?" Manfredi asked. Then he noticed Skipper. Skipper turned around and walked away.

Manfredi quickly followed him. "Skipper it's not what it looked like"

"no because it looks like you stole my ex-girlfriend and a know my best friend wouldn't do that to me would he?" Manfredi didn't say anything. "I don't believe this" Skipper continued walking away. Skipper came back into H.Q. Heather PrivateRico and Kowalski were all looking at him.

"go…go get some snow cones" he said a little above a whisper. The team could tell that something bad happened so they quickly and quietly exited the H.Q. Skipper pounded his fist against the wall.

"how could he do this to me" Skipper yelled. "so much for love" he took the rock that Heather gave him and threw it at the wall. After all magic wasn't really. "I WISH I NEVER MET YOU MANFREDI!" he yelled. Something weird happened. After the rock broke Skipper felt calmer. Skipper just figured because it took a lot of unneeded energy to throw the rock at the wall. Skipper figured he would go talk to Marlene and give her a chance to explain herself. Skipper walked back over to Marlene's cave.

"what are you doing here?" Marlene asked when Skipper got there.

"what is going on" Skipper asked.

"you shouldn't be here. If he-"

"if who? Your new boyfriend Manfredi?"

"no Skipper listen I was trying to protect you by-"

"oh I'm the one that needs to be protected?"

"I'd say you are" a familiar voice said behind Skipper said.

"how long has he been here" Skipper asked Marlene. Before Marlene could answer, Skipper felt a sharp pain in his back. Skipper yelped in pain then pushed him against the wall.

"Marlene run and don't look back" Skipper said.

"but-"

"just go!" Marlene ran off. She knew where she was going but she didn't think she'd have time to get to the team in time. He Punched Skipper in the stomach and Skipper dappled over in pain. He had another needle.

"Skipper you've out cheated death for the last time" he said. Skipper tried to back up but he literally hit a wall.

"why don't you just finish what you started and kill me" Skipper said trying to see if he would bluff. But he didn't he longed the needle into Skipper's neck. Skipper screamed in pain then fell over. Whatever Johnson injected into him made him feel really weak. Skipper couldn't move he just laid there. He felt in pain, even though his wounds that he got in the struggle were minor, he felt like he got hit by a truck.

"can't you just die for once" Johnson said. Through Skipper's blurry double vision he saw Johnson leave. Over were the fight started was the first needle and next to him was the second. That's the only thing Skipper noticed before he blacked out.

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I tried but being sane was boring. So I'm in this play and I had an allergic reaction to the makeup I had on (this is why I don't wear makeup) and I thought about this chapter. Kay I explained so you let me know what you think and I'll get the next chapter up. (but seriously how did Johnson get out of jail)**

**Á tout á l'heure**

**~STAR7K~**


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper woke up in his bunk the next morning and almost completely forgot about what happened the day before.

"good morning Skipper" Kowalski said. After he said that he flinched.

"good morning Kowalski" Kowalski blinked. "what?"

"n-nothing sir it's just you don't normally call me by my name I thought you forgot it" Kowalski flinched again like he was afraid Skipper was going to hit him. Skipper looked at his calendar. Normally Skipper crossed of the dates when it passed but yesterday's date wasn't crossed off.

"what's today?" Skipper asked.

"um…Tuesday" It should be Wednesday.

"where's the rest of the team?" Skipper asked.

"Rico is cleaning the guns like you always tell him to do and McGee is scanning the internet for any signs of Blowhole Hans or Johnson" okay so Johnson is still the enemy but Blowhole? Isn't he dead? And Hans is dead too.

"Where's Private and Heather? Who's McGee? What happened to Manfredi?" Skipper asked franticly. Then he remembered something. Heather's wishing stone couldn't have real magic could it?

"Are you alright sir? I have no idea who Manfredi Heather of Private is but McGee is our probationary officer. He's been here for over 10 years now sir" Kowalski said. Skipper sat down at the table. He really never met Manfredi before. Kowalski sat in the chair across from Skipper

"okay so hypothetically if someone made a wish that they never met someone and it came true how much of it would change?" Skipper asked Kowalski. Kowalski thought about it for a while.

"possibly nothing but maybe everything sir" Skipper sighed. He thought about everything that happened because of Manfredi. First thing that came to his mind was Private was saved by Manfredi when he was an egg. So Private is dead. Skipper needed to get things back to where they were. Another thing is if Manfredi never saved Private then Private never was in England what happened with Nigel and the Red Squirrel?

"What is going on right now?" Skipper asked.

"well to answer that, boss, there has been a Johnson sighting right outside the zoo gates" McGee said.

"isn't McGee that special agent on NCIS?" Skipper asked. Kowalski and McGee looked at each other.

"we don't know you blocked every channel except for the news, boss" McGee said. That's not like Skipper. He left the channels unblocked because his team liked watching those stupid criminal investigation shows or you know in Heather and Private's case the Lunicorns.

"good morning Skipper" Rico said. His face wasn't even scared. How the heck was that Manfredi's fault?

"good morning Rico. Where's Marlene or Ringtail?" Skipper asked. The guys exchanged looks. Obviously the Skipper without Manfredi in his life was completely different then the Skipper with Manfredi.

"we don't associate with the other residents of the zoo" McGee said.

"okay…so say I was from a different world" Skipper started. The three took a step away from him. "no not like different planet. More like in the sense of a made a wish and it changed everything on the planet"

"that's crazy" Kowalski said after he said that he flinched like he thought Skipper was going to start beating on him.

"Kowalski I'm not going to hit you" they all gasped.

"he really is from a different planet" McGee whispered to Rico.

"well it could be entirely possible that this is a fake world" Kowalski said. then he slapped himself. "nope it's real. Sir what all do you remember before you came into our world"

"Heather gave e a wishing rock because Marlene broke up with me. I made a stupid wish that killed Private and possibly made more enemies for us"

"boss did you say the otter broke up with you? You dated the otter" McGee said.

"I'm still lost on the fact that he even remembered most of our names" Rico said.

"I think you need to find this Heather and get another wishing stone from her" Kowalski said.

"but that's another thing. If Manfredi was never alive then Heather never escaped Blowhole. Boys I think we have a prisoner to visit" McGee raised his flipper.

"yes new guy" Skipper said.

"I'm only a probationary officer I can't work in the field" he said

"you've been here for ten years and your still a probie?" Skipper asked. McGee nodded. "that's sad come on men" they followed Skipper out of the H.Q. and on their way to Coney Island to see if Heather was still there and had a wishing stone. Maybe Manfredi had a big impacted on Heather too. After all Heather and Manfredi were like father and daughter. Maybe Manfredi was the reason she was the cute and cuddly penguin she is today (even if she was human). That's another thing that crossed Skipper's mind, if Kowalski never met Heather then he never turned her into a penguin. When they got to Blowhole's evil lair Skipper kicked down the door.

"where is she Blowhole?" Skipper demanded.

"well well well Pen-goo-wins…actually I don't even have an evil plan yet why are you here" Blowhole looked to Kowalski who just shrugged.

"you kidnapped a girl when she was four years old where is she"

"how did you even know about that? At any rate she's gone"

"did you kill her?" Kowalski asked.

"no I didn't kill her I realized that she was not important to me" Blowhole said.

"no your lying what really happened?" Skipper said.

"fine you got me she escaped. I guess being alone all her life made her dark and insane. Even if she was important to me I wouldn't want to mess with her"

"so that's it we'll never be able to find her" McGee said.

"nope I know where she is" Skipper said.

"really how?" Blowhole asked.

"in the real world my son killed you and is married to Heather" Skipper explained.

"well that's…slightly disturbing. Why would you tell me that I'm really dead" Blowhole seemed hurt by that comment but Skipper didn't really care.

"you know I'm still wondering what happened with agent Nigel and the Red Squirrel" Skipper said which was a big mistake because after he said it a bunch of agents from Nigel's unit came in and surrounded them. "this could be a problem" Skipper mumbled to his men.

**Hey Guys,**

**So not much to say. The reason why this chapter is up the same day the last chapter got up is because I got really bored in lunch. (I don't eat) so um yeah Manfredi had a huge impact on Skipper's life and I'll get the next chapter up soon(probably not as soon as this one but you get the idea) let me know what you think.**

**Á tout á l'huere**

**~STAR7K~**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm still curious as of what happened to Nigel and the Red Squirrel" after Skipper said that a bunch of agent from Nigel's unit came in and surrounded. "this could be a problem"

"Boss this could get into a dangerous situation" McGee said.

"I like danger" Skipper said.

"no you don't" Rico said. Skipper not liking danger? How much of Skipper's life was affected by Manfredi? One of the agents stepped forward.

"You're their Skipper" he asked.

"not only am I their Skipper my NAME is Skipper" Skipper said.

"wait I know you. Yes your father's name is Captain right?" the penguin said.

"depends who's asking" Skipper said.

"My name is special agent TJ" he said. "your father and I were good friends"

"he was a good man. Until he went crazy" Skipper said.

"I wouldn't say leaving the military for love is a crazy move. You did the same thing" TJ said.

"no Emily was in the military as well" Skipper informed him.

"can we just get on to the beat down please" Blowhole said. they glared at him and he segwayed away.

"you are not authorized to know about the Red Squirrel" TJ said.

"well in my world I captured him" TJ shook his head.

"I'm sorry did you say your world" Skipper explained the problem to him. "oh so not only do you know sensitive information you're also criminally insane. Get him boys, dead or alive" Skipper smiled. It's been away since he beat up someone. Even though Skipper is the good guy he was going to enjoy this beat down. A couple of penguins jumped to him but Skipper easily knocked them out. Some random penguin threw a couple punches at Skipper and Skipper blocked every one until he heard someone coming up from behind. Skipper grabbed the one penguin's wing and threw him into the attacker. Every penguin that went against Skipper got knocked out until only TJ and Skipper's men were the only ones awake.

"how did you do that" TJ asked.

"intense training. Even the girl was strong enough to go against me" Skipper said.

"well a little piece of advice that girl, Heather, has gone insane from being alone most of her life. Even if you do find her-"

"and I will"

"she won't be the same as you knew her in you "other life""

"apparently in this life I was different too. I never knew one person could affect me so much" Skipper said. he looked to his men who all had petrified looks one their faces.

"you don't fight sir" Kowalski said.

"boss you always run from a fight" McGee said. Skipper shivered at the thought. Passing up a chance to beat up hippie? Wow the Skipper in this life sucked.

"well come on men I doubt there will be any more action left here"

"Skipper before you leave you need to knock me out" TJ said. Skipper looked at him. "you're the enemy now Skipper. When my team wakes up they'll know something is up if I'm already awake"

"well here's the thing I always taught my team never to attack unless you're being threaten or someone is annoying or if they're a hippie" TJ got into a fighting stance.

"if that's the way it's going to be. After all you are the enemy now" TJ threw a punch at Skipper but Skipper ducked out of the way. TJ feel to the floor. Skipper backed up as TJ got up.

"come on Skipper fight me you're not a coward are you?" TJ asked. TJ kept throwing punches at Skipper and Skipper kept backing up. Kowalski McGee and Rico were just watching helplessly, it's not that they couldn't help, they didn't know how their Skipper never taught them to fight. Skipper backed into a wall. Wait he'd seen this before. TJ laughed and threw another punch and Skipper once again ducked. TJ full force punched the wall. There was a sickening crunch and TJ started cradling his flipper.

"don't use ever piece of strength when you fight. It blocks you mind from the real reason you fighting" Skipper said. Skipper hit TJ in the back of the neck and TJ fell to the floor unconscious.

"well that was easy come on men let's go to Connecticut" Skipper walked away. For a split moment the three didn't realize what happened then they followed Skipper out.

At Connecticut the team was right outside Heather's house.

"Kowalski options" Skipper said.

"what's an option?" Kowalski asked. Skipper hit his head.

"Kowalski, what is the best way to get into the house without getting noticed?" Kowalski thought for a moment. "what is taking you so long?" Skipper asked.

"You never let me think before. One of my inventions nearly killed me so you never let me think again"

"that is the stupidest reason ever" Skipper said. Something moved in the bushes that made McGee jump.

"uh boss what was that" he whispered.

"don't know" whatever it was it jumped out of the bushes and aimed for Kowalski. Skipper did the reasonable thing and pushed him out of the way. It was a giant pit bull that grabbed Skipper. The pit bull (with Skipper) ran into the house through a hidden doggy door.

"did Sipper just sacrificed himself for me?" Kowalski asked the others.

"that's un-Skipper like" Rico said.

"he must really have come from a different world" McGee said.

"either that or he's gone crazy"

The pit bull sunk his teeth into Skipper's skin. Skipper refrained from screaming. The pit bull ran upstairs to a room with black painted wall and black carpet and ac dc posters on the wall. Basically the opposite of the Lunicorn loving Heather we all know. The pit bull dropped Skipper on the ground and but its paw on Skipper's stomach to keep him from getting up.

"Annabelle what do you got there" she said. "hi-ya" that's the thing about Heather she says hi-ya instead of hello or just hi. Skipper was captured by the evil Heather.

**Hey Guys,**

**So I wrote this on the school bus so if something is majorly misspelled or bad punctuation I humbly apologize. I really can't see the keys on my laptop. Attack from the audience! Fhaklsdjfkad;**

**Yeah um that wasn't me that was Nicky. She uh told me not to erase that and it's really bugging my you know how friends are lolz. Okay sooooo let Star know what you think and she going type the next chapter because that's all she does. PS THIS IS NICKY I got to do the exit against Star's will mwhahaha**

**See Ya Soon (I don't know French)**

**Nicky and don't get confused star wrote the chapter I just did the exit message**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: sorry about my friends**

"Heather?" Skipper asked.

"how do you know me? Did that bottle nose send you to take me back?" she asked.

"no it's nothing like that" Annabelle took her paw off of Skipper and Skipper stood up. After Skipper explained his problem to her she looked at her night stand.

"so you're telling me the reason my life is a living hell is because of you" Heather said.

"no this isn't your life. You're the member of the team that is happy and loves the color pink and is married to my son I need your help to get them back. Please help me" Skipper said. it seemed like Annabelle was affected by the story more than Heather was.

"Oh I'll help you all right" Heather mumbled barely audible. Skipper took a step back. Just in time because Heather swung a baseball bat at him.

"what? Where the heck did you get a baseball bat" Skipper asked. Heather was swinging angrily so she really didn't have a good aim. Skipper thought for a moment as he jumped out of the way. Heather looked at the nightstand whenever Skipper mentioned the wishing stone. Skipper knew where it was now. Skipper jumped over Heather and on to the nightstand and tried to open the drawer. It was locked.

"you stupid bird I'm going to kill you" Heather yelled.

"yeah join the club" Skipper said. Heather swung at Skipper again but Skipper jumped out of the way and Heather hit the nightstand breaking it. Skipper quickly looked through the wreckage and found a stone with the word "wish" engraved into the side of it. When he picked it up Annabelle picked him up again. This time Skipper didn't mind screaming in pain.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to me" Heather said.

"Heather, I am not the one who did it to you Blowhole did, alright? I am trying to get you, the real you, back. Please Heather you don't understand how much getting you back means to me" Skipper said. Heather thought about it for a moment.

"Annabelle, why don't you burry your new chew toy in the yard when you done with him" Skipper's eyes widen. Heather the real Heather really was gone. She was going to kill Skipper. Well she wasn't but her dog was. Annabelle ran off with Skipper in her mouth. Annabelle ran outside. She put Skipper down next to his men.

"boss you're bleeding" McGee said before fainting into Rico's wings.

"so are you going to kill me now. Wouldn't be the first time I had to fight while I was injured" Skipper said.

"yes it would be" Kowalski said.

"no I'm not going to kill you. Heather really hasn't been the same since she was kidnapped by that whale" Annabelle said.

"Dolphin" Kowalski corrected.

"but I noticed you stole her wishing stone" Skipper held it up for her to see. "a little piece of advice if you want to reverse the spell the first stone had caused you have to break it at the same place you broke it before" Skipper stood up but feel back again. Just some minor wounds at they really hurt…weird.

"so your saying I have to be at the H.Q. to break it?"

"whatever that means I'm gonna have to say yes" Annabelle said. "how and another thing, what is Heather like in your world?"

Skipper thought about how to explain her. "she was a lot like you" Skipper finally said.

"good bye and good luck" Annabelle said before running back into the house. McGee woke up.

"what just happen? What did I miss?" he asked.

"come on were going home" just thinking about his old team and his old way of life Skipper started to get said. why did he make that stupid wish? He was just mad at Manfredi for stealing his girlfriend, who turned out the only reason why she broke up with him is because Johnson threatened her, but it didn't matter anymore. Skipper missed Manfredi, he even missed Ringtail as annoying as he was. Then Skipper thought about something.

"McGee can you locate a penguin for me?" he asked.

"I could but I need to be at the H.Q. to find him"

"well good we were just going there" Skipper said.

When they got to the H.Q. something bad happened. The agent's from Nigel's unit were there looking for Skipper.

"you're now wanted Skipper it's too dangerous to keep going you have to turn yourself in" Rico said.

"not until I get my real team back" Skipper said.

Skipper jumped down from where they were and the first thing that happened was TJ noticing him.

"there he is get him!" he yelled to his agents. The all started after Skipper. Skipper knew where he was going. He ran to the otter exhibit.

"Marlene!" he called into her cave.

"uh do I know you" Marlene said.

"I'll explain in a minute for now I just need that secret hide out in your habitat" Skipper said. he pushed a button on the wall and a hole in the floor broke up.

"how long has that been there" Marlene asked. Skipper pulled her into a kiss.

"I'll explain everything later. But for now I'm not here" Skipper jumped into the trap door and it closed on him. When TJ in his agents came everything seemed normal.

"have you seen a penguin around her ma'am" TJ asked.

"the penguins here have a fear of everything and everyone none of them would ever come here" Marlene said, TJ looked at her like he didn't believe her for a moment.

"fine, but just for the record Skipper has gone crazy he isn't that afraid of anything anymore" TJ said before leaving with his agents. Marlene knocked on the floor.

"cost is clear" she said. Skipper came back up. "you owe me an explanation"

"look I'm sorry" Skipper explained the whole story to Marlene. When he was done Marlene slapped him.

"that's for kissing me" Marlene said.

"I'm sorry I-" before he finished Marlene kissed him.

"that's for not kissing me sooner" Skipper was speechless for once. Skipper's men came into Marlene's cave.

"Skipper this is too dangerous" Kowalski said.

"no such thing as too dangerous" Skipper said not taking his eyes off of Marlene.

"I think they're gone" McGee said.

"come on let's fix the mess I caused" Skipper said.

**Yo waz up homey**

**This is you fan Curly Top (or at least that's what Star calls me) and I just wanted to let you know that Nicky failed at trying to mimic Star last chapter. I'm doing it my own way my own way my- I'm not doing it my way. But I am not copying D-Trix from youtube. Ha ha Star is reading over my shoulder and just said: where do I find my friends.**

**So if you liked this chapter review and if not review any ways**

**You Mean Like This: Star7k copyrighted **


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: sorry about my friends**

They were in the H.Q. at the moment.

"okay first things first" Skipper said. "we need to contact Manfredi" when he said that a cage fell on him. Skipper pulled on the bars.

"I'm sorry sir but you've gone insane" Kowalski said.

"boss there is no such thing as magic and Manfredi isn't a real person" McGee said.

"we don't mean to disobey orders, sir, but you really have gone insane and mutiny was the best option"

Skipper looked down. He really missed his real team. There was nothing wrong with this team it was just his other team was more…team like. There had to be a way to prove to them that Skipper wasn't crazy. Skipper thought for a moment if he never met Manfredi where would Manfredi be.

"Denmark" Skipper said. "I was banned from Denmark. If Manfredi never met me he would still be in Denmark unless he never joined the military and he didn't because he never met me so he would be in…" Kowalski glared at him.

"Sir Manfredi isn't real so just let it go. There is no Manfredi" Kowalski said.

"how can I prove it to you?" Skipper asked. Kowalski sighed.

"sir the possibility that magic is real would have been proven long ago by science but it hasn't so Manfredi isn't real and Heather isn't a penguin and you never had a son named Private" Skipper sat down in the corner of the cage. He was never going to get his real team back. Then Skipper had an idea.

"I can prove to you that magic is real" Skipper said.

"oh yeah sir we would all like to see" Rico said.

"the baboons have backwoods magic tell their leader Darla to show you. They can prove it" Kowalski Rico and McGee left to go to the baboon's exhibit. "I'm never getting my real team back" Skipper said. he saw the wishing stone on the ground outside of his cage. He tried to get it. When he got it he threw it at the wall.

"I wish I never made that stupid wish" Skipper said. He waited for a moment. Nothing happened. No magic moment of change in heart. No Manfredi just appear out of nowhere. Skipper waited for a moment and still nothing happened. Finally Skipper just accepted the fact that maybe his old life with Manfredi Private and Heather was just all a dream. Later Kowalski and Rico came back carrying McGee.

"what happened?" Skipper asked.

"that magic trick overwhelmed him" Rico said. Kowalski let Skipper out of his cage.

"so if magic is real then you were telling the truth" Kowalski said. Skipper looked back to the shattered pieces of the wishing stone.

"If magic is real then how come things aren't right" Skipper said.

"what happened before you came to this world" Kowalski asked. Skipper thought about the day before this happened.

"I-I can't remember" He said.

"oh I guess we just wait then maybe its one of those when the clock strikes midnight things" Skipper shook his head.

"no not midnight….midday. things changed midday" Skipper said.

"you said you didn't remember" Rico complained. Skipper started to leave the H.Q.

"wait sir TJ's men are crawling all over the place if they find you they will stop at nothing to kill you just wait here until midday" Kowalski said. Skipper sighed again and jumped off the ladder.

"here is one of the first places they'll look lieutenant" Skipper said.

"I'm not a lieutenant in this world" Kowalski said.

"wow was the other Skipper ever nice" they all shook their heads. "well here's the thing I am not going to let other people get hurt because of me"

"what are you saying, sir" Rico asked.

"I'm turning myself in" Skipper said as he started to climb the ladder.

"no Skipper that's suicide. Skipper come on your going to get yourself killed" Kowalski said.

"I don't care as long as the rest of you are safe I don't care" Skipper exited the H.Q. Kowalski followed.

"where are you going?" Rico asked.

"well I'm not going to stand by and let our leader get killed" Kowalski said. Rico followed him out as well. When they were outside they regretted following Skipper. Blowhole, Johnson, Hans, Heather, and TJ and his agents were waiting for them. Kowalski looked at the zoo tower clock. It was only 10:30. One and a half hour till midday.

"if I turn myself in will you leave everyone else alone" Skipper asked.

"fine turn yourself in like the coward you are" TJ said with his flipper wrapped up.

"hey what makes you think you get to kill him I was after the pen-goo-win first" Blowhole said.

"whoa if anyone is killing him it's me he left me there to die" Johnson said.

"he ruined my life I ruin his" Heather said. Soon everyone was fighting over who got to kill Skipper. Skipper's team was scared to death but Skipper just smiled.

"bring it on" he said. Everyone turned to him and charged to attack. One by one TJ's agent got knocked out so only Hans Blowhole TJ and Heather were the only ones left. Wait we're missing one where did Johnson go? (you guys probably just read that and thought "you tell us you're the writer")

"you know I'm starting to believe that this may be a different Skipper than before" Blowhole said.

"agreed. The real Skipper is that peace loving let's talk things out end the war kind of guy" TJ said.

"so in this world I'm a hippie" Skipper asked. They all nodded.

"yeah pretty much. Okay let the beat down begin" Hans said. Skipper got into a fighting stance.

"the odds f him actually winning this fight are very slim…I can't watch" Kowalski said before covering his eyes.

**Hello once again readers,**

**When we left off Star left her laptop open when she went on stage I felt the need to sign her off for her. Hey if Nicky and Curly Top could sign off the last time I can sign off this time right? My name is Astrid like not even kidding that's my real name. I know same name as the girl on how to train your dragon. Only Nicky tried to copy Star I'm doing it my own way.**

**Outro darkness then redness then whiteness (yes I mimicked toby turner in this)**

**Bless your face if you sneezed while reading this bless you**

**Peace off boop**

**Do dot do do do do do do re-view**


	7. Chapter 7

They all raised their weapons to attack Skipper. After a few minutes Skipper took Blowhole Hans and TJ down.

"Is that the best you got" Skipper mocked. Kowalski looked up.

"that's impossible even for Skipper from another world" he mumbled. McGee came out of H.Q.

"what did I miss" he asked.

"Skipper is single handed …er flipper took down an entire army" Rico told him.

"What that's impossible" McGee said.

"that's what I said. I am 99.99% sure something is going to go wrong" Kowalski said.

"what makes you think that?" Rico asked.

"because Heather has a knife up her sleeve you can see it how come Skipper can't" Kowalski said.

"no Skipper can see it he's just too distracted for his mind to process what he saw" McGee said.

"translation….we need to help him" Rico said.

"how this isn't real we can't do anything" McGee said. Before anyone could answer Rico entered the fight. He was determined. If his leader could fight them off for as long as he could then so could Rico. Skipper got hit by Heather with a bat and flew to the side. The others ran to him including Marlene. Skipper's vision was blurry. He heard Marlene crying. Things would have been perfect for them here. Marlene loved him in this world but if Skipper couldn't have the world with his real team then he didn't want any world.

"he's not breathing" Kowalski said.

"what are we going to do" Marlene said crying. Skipper blacked out.

"okay forget I ever said anything" Heather said to Private.

"Heather I didn't mean it like that it's just-"

"nope" They started to walk back to the exhibit when Marlene ran up to them.

"please… you have to help me ….Jonson was there ….and th-then Skipper" Marlene said breathless from running and crying. Heather and Private looked at each other then ran to Marlene's habitat. Skipper was lying motionless on the floor.

"I'll go get Kowalski" Private said before running off. He was half way to the penguin exhibit when Kowalski and Rico came out with Marlene.

When Kowalski and Rico and Private and Marlene got back Marlene started crying again.

"he's not breathing" Kowalski said checking Skipper over.

"what are we going to do" Marlene said crying. Kowalski noticed something on the ground.

"Marlene what exactly happened" he asked. Marlene told them her side of the story, how Skipper tried to confront her on their break up then Johnson injected him with something.

"tranquilizer" Rico said.

"this is too strong of medicine it's enough to kill a horse" Kowalski said. "Rico do you have an antidote"

Rico quickly cough up about five different antidotes. Kowalski grabbed the right one and injected Skipper with it. Kowalski listened to Skipper's chest.

"he's still not breathing" he said.

"CPR?" Rico asked.

"I guess we don't have a choice" Kowalski looked at Private he was staring at Skipper. He was way to still and he wasn't breathing, things didn't look to good on Skipper's account. Kowalski started pushing on Skipper's chest.

"it's not working" Kowalski said.

"come on don't give up on him give him another antidote" Private said. It was the only thing he said after he saw how bad of shape Skipper was in. Kowalski injected him with another needle then went back to CPR. Skipper gasped and his eye's popped open. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"he could have killed you this time" Rico said. Skipper pointed at him but his arm dropped.

"you're still a little week yet. Just rest Skipper" Kowalski said. Telling Skipper to take a rest is like telling the ocean to have less water in it, it's impossible. Skipper tried to stand up but collapsed into Kowalski's arms.

"I said give it a rest" Kowalski said.

"Private" Skipper mumbled. Private came up and hugged him.

"I thought you were going to die" Private said.

"now you know how I feel" Skipper whispered. Skipper looked around. "where's Manfredi and Heather"

The group looked around the cave.

"Heather was here when we left to get you" Private said to Kowalski.

"I haven't seen Manfredi since the kiss" Marlene said threw her tears. Skipper looked at her. Marlene looked so guilty and now things were adding up. Skipper figured that Johnson came and threatened her to break up with him. Later on Manfredi found out and told her to tell Skipper. Marlene didn't want Skipper to know because if he did Johnson would kill her. That is why she kissed Manfredi, not because she likes him.

"Marlene stay with Skipper we'll be right back" Kowalski said.

"what y-you can…" Skipper tried.

"Skipper on any other circumstances you would be able to but you're still too week please just stay with Marlene" Kowalski left with the team. For a moment everything was quite.

"Skipper don't worry everything is going to be okay" Marlene said.

"I know it's just" Skipper tried to stand up again but he was still to week. Marlene helped him over to the concrete bed. Skipper sighed. "I feel so vulnerable"

"Skipper it's just the injection, it'll ware off in a couple of minutes" Skipper lied down on the bed. Marlene sat next to him. "Skipper…"

"you should have came to me as soon as you saw him" Skipper interrupted.

"but Skipper…"

"if he threatened you, you should have came to me"

"Skipper he didn't…"

"Marlene you think you can handle these things but you can't you should have came to me"

"he didn't threaten me, he threatened you" Skipper was taken back for a moment. Johnson threatened Marlene by threatening Skipper. Marlene looked away. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry" Skipper said. Skipper doesn't apologize. Mostly because Skipper doesn't do anything wrong to apologize for but either way Marlene didn't expect him to apologize to her.

"it's okay. You did nothing wrong" Marlene said.

"no this is all my fault. If I didn't leave Johnson and Manfredi there Johnson wouldn't be after me and my team all the time. Maybe things would be better off if I was dead" Marlene threw her arms around him.

"don't you dare start thinking like that. What about your team they need you. They wouldn't have gone through all that trouble trying to save you if they didn't need you. Private still needs his dad. he loves you Skipper, Heather loves you too. …I love you" Skipper looked into her eyes to see if she was serious or not. She really loved him.

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry about my friends last time but hey can't live without them. I promise I did write the chapter my friends wrote the sign off. Anyways today is my birthday so my present to you is A NEW CHAPER :D enjoy have fun and let me know what you think. And please pray for the 20 children that aren't going to see Christmas this year.**

**Á tout á l'heure**

**~STAR7K~**


	8. Chapter 8

The team met up with Manfredi almost as soon as they left Marlene's habitat.

"did you try to kill Skipper?" Kowalski asked him.

"why would I? Skipper is my best friend" Manfredi said. Kowalski took him aside so Private could hear him.

"look what ever Johnson gave to him is slowly killing him. I didn't want to tell Private but Skipper might not have much time left" Manfredi looked down. Kowalski pinned Manfredi against the wall.

"what?" Manfredi asked.

"what do you know" Kowalski demanded.

"I don't know anything Kowalski and even if I did I would tell you"

"if anything ANYTHING happens to Skipper I will personally-"

"hey I'm not the bad guy here Johnson still is"

"well you're looking pretty guilty now" Kowalski tightened his grip on Manfredi. Manfredi just glared at him.

"if anything happens to Skipper I'd pull the trigger myself" Manfredi said before pushing Kowalski off of him. Kowalski didn't understand exactly understand what Manfredi meant. Kowalski just wasn't sure if anything happened to Skipper would Manfredi kill himself or Johnson either way Kowalski dropped the subject. Hey this is Nicole and I swear to god if star deletes this I will murder her muahahahaha. Alright im done. Enjoy ur story and goodreading peace! Nicky I'm sorry lets get back to the story now.

The team found Johnson and Heather in the animal hospital. Johnson was holding Heather hostage. Private took a step but Johnson put his flippers around her neck. In one swift motion he could easily snap her neck and kill her.

"I'll kill her I'll do it back up" Johnson said. Private looked worried and took a step back. "so you found the skipper right?"

"the skipper is barely clinging to life what did you give him" Kowalski asked. Johnson held up a syringe needle.

"something I made ,naturally, you probably got him awake but he is far from harm" Johnson said smiling. Manfredi had an idea. He didn't like it but it would get Heather out of harm's way.

"I have seen our skipper. he's strong but week. He will survive this" Manfredi said. Johnson went pail.

"no no no he-he won't live I was hired to kill him"

"by the same people who bailed you out of jail" Rico guessed.

"yes but our skipper won't live. You can kill me. your new enemy is after you know"

"I kill him" Manfredi said everyone looked at him. "for a price"

"name it anything I'll do anything for him dead" Johnson said.

"Heather goes free"

"fine"

"and the team gets the antidote"

"no no they'll try to save him"

"not if I drive a dagger threw his heart" Manfredi said. Johnson nodded and threw Heather to Kowalski. Kowalski handed her to Private. She hugged him and didn't let go.

"and the antidote" Manfredi said. Johnson handed the needle to Kowalski. "good" Manfredi broke Johnson's arm and pinned him against the wall. "Skipper always cared about us why can't you see that"

"if he cared why did he leave"

"he had to. You were dying if he didn't leave you wouldn't have been here"

"but Blowhole…"

"Blowhole was the one who made Skipper leave"

"I honestly think he left us to die"

"the hell he did" Johnson stopped talking. "Skipper cares. Why can't you see that? He wouldn't do anything to hurt us. I want to kill you right now because of what you did"

"but Skipper…."

"Skipper did nothing wrong damn you" Manfredi slapped Johnson in the face and made him bleed.

"I-I'm sorry"

"forget everything Blowhole said to you. Look what you did Johnson. You killed Emily because of something Blowhole did. You tried to kill someone that had a bright future ahead of him and you tried to make Heather commit suicide. Skipper isn't the bad guy here you are" Johnson looked down.

"I don't think I ever seen you think angry before…ever" Manfredi let Johnson fall to the floor. The team could stop staring at Manfredi. Manfredi and Skipper and Johnson were once like brothers but I guess when you're in the military you really are brothers in arms. Everything changed. Many animals at the zoo believed that Manfredi would do anything to have things the way they were. He did always say he didn't like change very much. But no one expected him to stand up to Johnson like that. Manfredi started to walk away.

"hey" Kowalski protested. Kowalski grabbed his shoulder.

"what" Manfredi yelled.

"you're not just leaving are you?"

"yeah if you kill Johnson the humans will think it's me and not look for me. It's fine I can survive on my own"

"I know you can but I mean you're not just leaving are you" Manfredi pushed past him. "and what about Skipper he would just think you kissed his girlfriend and left"

"nope by now Marlene would have explained to him" Manfredi left. Kowalski turned to the rest of the team.

"come one let's give Skipper the antidote" Kowalski said. By the time the team made it to Marlene's place Skipper was asleep again. He didn't have much time left.

**Hey Guys**

**Awww were getting to the point where the chapters are only like 900 words long. I'll fix that I promise. So the end of the world tomorrow? Bring it on I can handle it. Oh yeah and I am so so so sorry nicky threatened me in the middle of the story but hey friends what ya gonna do with them okay have fun this Christmas and enjoy the presents and let me know what you think I will get back to you as soon as I get wifi again.**

**Á tout á l'heure**

**~STAR7K~**


	9. Chapter 9

A couple days later Skipper decided to visit an old friend who lived in the park. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. For one he had no idea where Manfredi would run off to and Manfredi never even said anything about leaving. Skipper was in the middle of the woods when he heard a twig snap. He jumped around and got into a fighting stance.

"glad to see you got better" Manfredi said. Skipper didn't say anything for a moment. "come on I'll show you where I'm staying" Skipper followed Manfredi to a hollow tree. It was more home like on the inside than it was on the outside. Skipper sat down at the table and still didn't say anything.

"so I take it you came to see me about something" Manfredi said.

"what happened to you. You seem more irritated than normal. It's not like you" Skipper said.

"you came to talk me into coming back with you huh"

"maybe"

"Skipper I left for a reason…"

"because you know the new enemy?"

"what? No I have no idea who it is. But I know too much about you"

"about me? That's ridiculous"

"about two years ago? Huh remember the time?" Skipper looked away. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Every day he tried to forget but how could he? He heard Private scream in pain before but not like that. Johnson went too far into Private's breaking point. When Private was in the animal hospital Kowalski told Skipper that he may not live with all of his injures and that Skipper shouldn't count on him waking up.

"and it's not like Private ever forgot about it" Manfredi continued. "I overheard him talking to Heather about …" his voice trailed off.

"seems like I'm not the only one it affects" Manfredi sat down across from Skipper. "you know Heather has an egg on the way" Skipper told him.

"I'm happy for her" Manfredi said.

"you don't seem happy. Why don't you come back" Skipper asked.

"no I'm done. I'm sorry I brought it up but you need to talk to Private about what happened a couple years ago" Skipper looked away. He didn't want to bring it up again. "Skipper?"

"Heather is like a daughter to you and she's having her first kid. Don't you want to be there for her?"

"yeah what is up with that their not even married" Skipper looked at him.

"yeah they are. You walked Heather down the aisle"

"oh yeah I forgot about that" Skipper just looked at him.

"how do you forget. I never forgot my first wedding. Aww Emily was beautiful"

"so sorry to change the subject but I heard the word first in there. Meaning there is a second wedding"

Manfredi just sat smiling at Skipper.

"I haven't talked to Marlene in a while" Manfredi still just looked at him.

"Skipper, can I ask you something?"

"sure you can ask me anything"

"when you get back to the zoo forget about me" Skipper was taken back for a moment.

"why" he whispered.

"because I know I killed Johnson but the others don't"

"but Manfredi he was the enemy he…"

"was going to kill you unless someone killed him first. I'm sorry Skipper. I thought that if I talked to him I would talk him out of being the bad guy but things just went too far. I-I'm sorry" Manfredi put his head down on the table.

"Manfredi I don't blame you for this. None of this is your fault"

"forget it Skipper, forget me" Manfredi said without lifting his head.

"come back with me that's an order" he looked at Skipper.

"it sounds more like a suggestion to me" Skipper sighed.

"fine you're impossible to change. You made a great soldier" Manfredi smiled at him.

"oh and one more thing talk to Marlene. She loves you just talk to her" Skipper couldn't help but smile.

"fine you win. If you ever need anything you know where I live"

"so I haven't seen you in like ever and one day I show up and wasted four years of your life. After I leave you want me back sounds like Stockholm syndrome to me"

"you have no idea how important you are to me" Skipper said before leaving.

When Skipper got back to H.Q. half of the team was watching NCIS. Skipper really couldn't look at McGee the same way again.

"hey did you talk Manfredi into coming back?" Kowalski asked.

"no and Manfredi is now classified" everyone gasped. "I don't want anyone to mention his name again"

"but Skipper" Heather tried but Skipper shushed her.

"when you egg is hatched he or she will never know Manfredi got that?" Heather nodded.

"where is he?" Rico asked.

"classified"

"is he okay?" Private asked.

"classified"

"does he care?" Kowalski asked. Skipper looked at him.

"he does but it's classified"

"then why didn't he come back" Skipper knew why but to tell the team that Manfredi killed Johnson would possibly crush them and break any of little trust that they had for him.

"I said it's classified and this is the last time any of you will talk about him" Skipper said. "I have to talk to Marlene"

"why" Private asked.

"it's classified" Skipper left.

"you got in trouble" Heather said to Private.

"did you see how he avoided every question" Kowalski said.

"he said it was classified. Let's not talk about it he probably has the place bugged" Rico said.

"but he completely avoided saying why Manfredi didn't want to come back"

"can we not talk about the only person I thought of as a father trying….I'm sorry where are we going with this?" Heather asked. Kowalski didn't answer her. Kowalski thought for a moment everything was starting to add up to him. Manfredi said if anything happened to Skipper he would be the one to pull the trigger. Maybe nothing needed to happen to Skipper for Manfredi to kill Johnson. If Kowalski was right, and he normally is, he should probably keep this to himself. After a couple minutes he noticed everyone looking at him.

"I guess I'm looking too much into this" Kowalski said.

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry that this took like forever but I am back at school :P (it's more like a prison lol) but I have yet one more chapter for you don't know when it will be up. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. Let me know what you think and I will get back to you.**

**Á tout á l'heure**

**~STAR7K~**


	10. Chapter 10

Skipper thought for a moment before the team woke up. Manfredi killed Johnson. That part of the story wasn't open for judgment but why did Manfredi decide to shut himself off from the rest of the team was still a mystery. And not only that, but Manfredi did mention something about Johnson mentioning the new enemy. Does Manfredi know the enemy? If he did how come he didn't warn Skipper about them?

"Skipper!" Marlene yelled when she saw him. She ran up and hugged him. Skipper blushed. Even big tough penguins are powerless to love.

"Marlene? What's up?" Skipper asked it was kind of out of character to say "what's up"

"I miss you and I want you back" Marlene said.

Kowalski came running out of his lab.

"hey Kowalski we need your help" Private said.

"what"

"well Heather and I need to think of a name for the baby if it's a boy"

"well what if it's a girl" Private smiled.

"If it's a girl you'll see"

"well have any of you seen my ray-gun-that-doesn't-have-a-name" Kowalski asked.

"the one that you shot my with? I haven't seen it since you shot me" Heather said.

"wow that was from three stories ago can't you let it go" Rico said.

"nope I'm still a penguin" Heather said. Kowalski chuckled. If she didn't want to be a penguin she could have transformed into something else and everyone knew it.

"well maybe I just misplaced it I hope it didn't fall in the wrong hands" Kowalski said.

"or flippers" Heather said.

"or paws" Rico said.

"did you hear about the new enemy?" Heather asked.

"what? No how did you find out" Rico asked. Heather smiled.

"I have my ways" she said.

"do you know anything about them" she shook her head.

Kowalski went back into his lab. Two important pieces of information were stuck in his head. Manfredi told him once that Johnson loved playing mind games. Johnson would always give his victims a chance to figure out his plan before it was complete. Another thing Kowalski knew was Johnson knows the new enemy. No Johnson was dead nothing really seemed to add up. Kowalski thought for a moment. Johnson dead and almost right after that Manfredi left. Did Manfredi make Johnson death look like a suicide? Kowalski quickly dismissed the thought. Manfredi basically lived on empathy. He would have thought on Johnson's point of view before he killed him. Stop thinking like that; Kowalski told himself, Manfredi would never even hurt anybody. The more he thought about it the more it made sense and the more Kowalski wanted to deny every bit of ever knowing Manfredi. Like Skipper said, you didn't see anything. Maybe Kowalski was stressing about this way too much. Why could he be excited for Heather and Private like everyone else? Kowalski figured that if he didn't worry about Manfredi he would worry about the new enemy. Maybe Johnson was just crazy and there really isn't a new enemy.

Three guinea pigs were waiting in a fancy dining hall. One was black with spots, one (the boy) was entirely brown and the last one was light brown and "gold".

"so the penguin that was talking to us is dead?" the black on asked.

"yes Jean for the eighth freaking time Johnson is dead" the boy said.

"so then who is going to tell us about the enemy, Steve" the gold one said.

"well they aren't the enemy they are just penguins who don't understand our way of thinking yet" Steve said.

"so what are we going to do about it" Dianna said fluttering her eyelashes.

"I don't know but I can promise you all one thing. We will rule the world" Steve said.

"but wait what if the penguins get in the way...can we eat them?" Jean asked.

"no one is eating anybody that even creepy for a guinea pig. If the penguins interfere we will just have to train them in our ways" Steve said. The way guinea pigs train there minions, there is no guaranty that they will survive all the training. Only the best can be a part of the guinea pig task force. If the (evil) guinea pigs take over the world they would give no mercy for their enemies. The penguins have no idea what was coming for them.

**Hey Guys,**

**Why do I feel like this took forever to get up? Okay so short recap: Johnson is dead Manfredi is gone Heather and Private are having a baby, Marlene and Skipper are together again and I don't like guinea pigs. If you have a guinea pig that's cool I don't have anything against you if you agree with me then (I don't know) post in your comment. (I kinda attacked guinea pigs because of their eyes sorry) okay let me know what you think and I'll get the sequel up (if you want me to)**

**Á tout á l'huere**

**~STAR7K~**


End file.
